The Doppelganger Enchantment
by nantasyland
Summary: Set immediately at the conclusion of Episode 11 in Season 4 ("The Hunter's Heart"). The evil sorcerer restrains Merlin's power and takes his place in Camelot, intent on causing the destruction of his rival and the king he serves. Will Merlin be able to save himself when he is condemned to hang?
1. Chapter 1

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Set immediately at the conclusion of Episode 11 in Season 4 ("The Hunter's Heart"). The evil sorcerer restrains Merlin's power and takes his place in Camelot, intent on causing the destruction of his rival and the king he serves. Will Merlin be able to save himself when he is condemned to hang?

Chapter 1

Merlin re-enters Arthur's chambers with some rags, a mop and a bucket of hot soapy water after taking care of the chamber pot he'd just tripped over, that misstep confirming Arthur's belief he really was a clumsy idiot. They'd been talking about Gwen, with Merlin reassuring Arthur that he would find her once again. He is, after all, 'the once and future King.'

Merlin knew when he'd said it that Arthur wasn't ready to forgive; he still hurt too much from her betrayal. But Merlin had hope that they'd find their way back together one day because Arthur had realized he still loved her: Arthur could not go through with the negotiated marriage with Princess Mithian.

With a huff of annoyance at himself he thinks, "_did it really have to be the chamber pot I kicked over_?" Merlin squats down to mop up the liquid pooled on the floor. He pauses for a moment and looks over at Arthur, where he now sits at the table staring into a cup of wine. "Thanks for the offer of the horse for my trip," he says. "It will really help."

"How long will you be gone?" Arthur asks, taking a sip of his wine.

"With a horse, it should only be four days, at most five," Merlin answers. "I should be back in time for King Claudius's visit." He smiles. "In case you need, you know, help."

"What kind of help could you possibly provide, Merlin?" Arthur chuckles, looking at his servant over the edge of the cup in his hand.

Merlin grabs another rag as the first one became saturated. "Well, with negotiations. It all worked out last time,* when we went to the Western Isles, didn't it?" He continues mopping up the liquid on the floor.

Arthur hmphs. "No thanks to you."

Merlin lifts his head and glares at him, silent.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur pauses for a moment. "Why won't you tell me where you're going?" he repeats what he'd asked a few minutes earlier when Merlin had first made his request for time off for a short journey away from Camelot.

"I can't tell you that, Arthur," Merlin says quietly.

"Why not?"

Merlin stands, puts the mop into the bucket of soapy water, leaning on it. "It's a personal matter, to help a friend. I'm sorry. Please don't press, Sire. There's no danger, no threat." He pulls the mop from the bucket and wrings out the excess water, and starts to mop the floor around the bed, head bent to his task.

Arthur frowns at him from the other side of the room setting the goblet down on the table with a click. He stands abruptly and leaves the room while Merlin finishes cleaning the floor.

When he's done with this last chore, Merlin takes the mop, bucket and rags with him as he leaves Arthur's room. He stores them in a broom cupboard in the nearest servant's passage. Entering the corridor again, he looks around for a guard or another passing servant. Seeing no one, he quickly steps down the hall to the door to Morgana's old rooms and whispers a spell to unlock the door. The rooms are empty and silent, with the musty smell of a closed room long unused. Few have ventured in here since she vanished with Morgause in the fall of stones and debris in the room where he had emptied the cup of life. Although her betrayal had broken Uther's heart and spirit, neither he nor Arthur could order the clearing of the room. The door was closed and locked, the room unused and dark, a mute reminder of happier times, before.

Merlin enters the room and strides purposefully through the archway to the clothes cupboard against the wall. He ignites a few candles nearby, and rummages through the dresses that Morgana had left behind. He's looking for something warm, suitable for travel. He finds the dark green dress that she favored for daily wear around the castle, and a sturdy cloak. "_This time, Gwen won't catch me in the act_," he thinks, then chuckles when he remembers Arthur's reaction in the hallway when he walked by carrying the purple dress he'd taken to give to Freya a few years before. He couldn't tell Arthur the truth then, and he can't tell him now. Arthur cannot know what he's planning to do; he would banish Merlin from Camelot if he found out.

He extinguishes the candles, and leaves Morgana's rooms, locking the door behind himself, the dress and cloak bundled carelessly under his arm. He hurries his steps back to Gaius's chambers to ready his pack with supplies for the trip.

When Merlin enters, Gaius looks up from the herbs he was chopping on the block on his bench. "I've gathered some cheese and bread for you from the kitchens, and here are some medical supplies for her wound," Gaius says, pointing to a small medicine bag and a wrapped package at the end of the bench. One of Niniane's pigeons flaps over to sit on it, cooing, beady eyes glinting up at Merlin as he approaches the bench.

"Thanks, Gaius. I was waylaid by one last chore in Arthur's room," Merlin apologizes, setting down the clothing on a stool near the table. "He's lending me a horse for the journey." He holds out his hand to the bird, which jumps up onto his shoulder, cooing in his ear.

"That'll speed your return, no doubt."

"Yeah, like he can't do without me for a few more days," Merlin snorts as he retrieves his pack from the corner and loads the food and other supplies, the pigeon bobbing on his shoulder. "I haven't told him why I'm going. He can't know; he'd banish me for sure."

"You don't know that, Merlin."

"He threatened banishment if I so much as mentioned Gwen's name. How do you think he'd react to this?" The bird flaps away when Merlin runs up the steps to his room to fetch a couple of blankets. He quickly rolls them up securing them together with strips of leather. "He won't be happy if he finds out," he says when he's back in the main chamber, looking around. "Okay, I think that's all I'll need."

"Don't forget the water skins," Gaius holds two out for Merlin to sling over his shoulder. "Take care, my boy. Keep her safe."

"I will, Gaius." Merlin grabs his own grey cloak, and shoulders his pack, awkwardly holding the blanket roll and Morgana's clothing. He pauses on his way through the room. "I'm sorry to leave you to deal with the outbreak of sweating sickness. How many new cases today?"

"Three. I'll manage. I think it's slowing." Gaius looks weary, but gives Merlin an encouraging smile. "Go."

He allows Gaius's hug before he runs out the door. It's late, and he needs to hurry to find Gwen in the woods. Even with Beltane just a few weeks away, the nights are still chill, he didn't want her to spend another out in the open by herself.

xXx

In a cavern, illuminated with floating globes of light, a tall thin man with a beaky nose, long stringy brown hair tied back in a leather thong, bends over a small tranquil pool of water. With a flick of his fingers, he summons a light closer as he starts his incantation over the water. Gently, he reaches out with his left hand and stirs the water in a circular motion. He stills his hand, leaving his fingers touching the water at the edge of the pool. Slowly, the light globe reflected in the swirling water as it stills takes on an aspect of a full moon glimpsed through the trees in a forest, its image appearing to sparkle in the water. He moves his fingers deliberately to the right and the image shifts to reveal a young man leading a single horse, calling out as if looking for someone.

He smiles when he recognizes the young man: Emrys, known in Camelot as the King's fool of a servant, Merlin. "_He's made it easy for me_," he thinks. He'll be able to catch Emrys while he is away from Camelot to complete his plans to destroy him, and to destroy the King he serves.

"Tobar," he calls out, removing his hand from the water, shaking it dry. The image disappears, leaving behind only a reflection of the globe of light above it.

"Yes, Master Malus?" Tobar says as he approaches the man standing near the pool and bobs his head.

"We've work to do, Tobar," Malus says. "Round up your man and prepare to leave at first light. We need to find a village near Camelot to prepare to welcome a special guest. And we will need complete privacy for his stay."

"I know just the place," Tobar says. "It's a tiny village about a half day's ride east of Camelot near the Essetir road to Lot's Kingdom."

"What's it called?"

"Yarrowhill."

"Well, then. Let's clear out this Yarrowhill to make it ready for my guest. No survivors; no witnesses."

*A/N: See "Destiny's Choice" by Nantasyland for the story of Arthur and Merlin's visit to the Western Isles.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 2

"Gwen!" Merlin shouts as he steers the horse through the woods, "Gwen!" He dismounts, taking the horse's reins in his hand to continue searching on foot. He knows that she couldn't have gone far on her own with her injured leg. He's glad of the full moon, which provides enough light to help him find his way through the woods.

"Gwen!" Merlin calls out again, "Gwen!" He's near the spot where he last saw Guinevere before he had to return to Camelot, walking in widening circles as he calls her name, holding Morgana's dress and cloak in a tangles bundle under his arm. He had left her here, wounded from the crossbow bolt that Princess Mithian had loosed to fell a doe that was really Gwen under Morgana's enchantment. He'd removed the bolt, and given her a quick healing spell as she slept, but he is still worried about the state of her wound. Gaius had prepared a small medicine bag, just in case the injury needed treatment, which he'd tied to the horse's saddle. He was glad that Arthur had said he could take a horse, so he didn't have to steal one from the stables. He wasn't sure Gwen would be able to travel on foot. He is going to take her to Ealdor, to stay with his mother. It's the one place where he knows she will be safe and welcome.

"Merlin!" He hears. "Is that you?" He walks toward her voice, and is relieved when he finds her waiting by a small stream.

"Are you all right?" he asks, crouching down next to where she is sitting, her arms wrapped around her legs for warmth.

"I think so," she says. "Hungry. Cold."

"I thought this would be warmer than what you're wearing. Here." Merlin hands her Morgana's green dress and cloak to put on, turning his back to offer her some privacy. "I'll get a fire going."

"Thanks." She smiles at his back and slips the dress over her head, wriggling her arms into the long sleeves. "It is warmer. A bit long, Morgana was taller than me. I'll manage."

When she's dressed, she walks around to the other side of the fire to face him. She wraps the cloak around herself and sits on the ground, looking up at Merlin. She smiles up at him. "Does Arthur know you found me?"

"I've brought some food." He doesn't answer her question, but hands her a hunk of bread with some cheese. She takes it gratefully.

After she's eaten, he says, "I need to look at your wound. Is that okay?"

At her nod, he leads her around so her leg faces the fire, closer to the stream edge to sit on a rock, while he kneels next to her with his medicine bag by his side. She raises the skirt to show him the injury on her leg in the light of the fire. He winces at the sight of the wound with her dried blood surrounding it. "Does it hurt?"

"A bit."

"I'll clean it and put some oil on it. It doesn't look infected, but we need to treat it." She looks away as Merlin removes his neckerchief and dips it into the water, using it to wash out the wound. Once the blood is washed away, he says, "it looks like a clean wound. That's good. It will heal."

She nods gratefully. He opens a vial with comfrey oil and daubs it on the affected area. He binds it up with strips of bandages from the medicine bag. "There. That should do it. Do you think you'll be able to travel?"

"Yes, I think so. Do we need to leave tonight?" She pulls her skirt down, and slides closer to the fire, wrapping the cloak more securely around her.

Merlin stands, picking up the medicine bag and walks over to the horse to secure the bag to the saddle. "No, we'll start out early tomorrow." He unrolls the blankets and hands one to Gwen, then takes a seat next to her.

"He still loves you, you know," Merlin says after a moment as they sit quietly staring into the flames.

"I betrayed him. He'll never forgive that," she says, lowering her gaze to the ground, unable to meet his eyes. She shakes her head sadly. "I don't know what happened, Merlin. I don't know why, but I couldn't help being drawn to Lancelot. I just couldn't stop myself. I did love him once; Arthur knew that."

"Lancelot's dead, Gwen." He reaches out to touch her hand so she'll look at him. When she raises her eyes to meet his, Merlin says, "wait for Arthur. He'll find you again. I know it."

She looks at him steadily, hope in eyes brimming with tears. She swallows and gives him a small smile in gratitude.

At dawn, after a quick meal, the two head out of the woods to the main road leading from Camelot that will take them over the border into Lot's Kingdom and from there to Ealdor. His mother will care for her. She'll be safe until Arthur is ready to find her again.

xXx

Two days later Merlin is on horseback, making his way back to Camelot on his own, retracing the route that he had taken all those years ago on his first trip to Camelot. How things have changed in the nearly seven years since he first left Ealdor. He can scarcely remember the boy he was when he first saw the gleaming towers of Camelot in the distance. "_Almost home_," he thinks as he catches sight of them once more. And indeed, Camelot has become his home.

He's known from the beginning when he first arrived and the dragon called him, that his destiny was linked with Arthur's, and that his role was to help Arthur build his kingdom. When the time is right, and all fates have aligned, magic will be welcome once again. Arthur will see him for who he really is and all that he has done. Until then, he can only live his life within Camelot serving the King, using his magic to protect him. Someday Arthur will know.

Lost in his reverie, he doesn't hear the men approach. As he passes under a tree branch overhanging the road, a man drops from the tree onto him. He crashes to the ground losing his seat on his horse. They tumble together, rolling in the dirt and leaves covering the trail. He's grabbed from behind while he is trying to get up after the fall and is dragged back down. Another attacker hits him on the head with a rock. He shakes his head dizzily, reaching up with his hand to touch his head, bleeding heavily from the unexpected blow. He hears a voice, "put it around his neck, Tobar," and feels an icy hot band tighten at the base of his throat as the same voice incants a curse. His hands scrabble at his neck, trying to get it off. But his hands cannot make any purchase on the smooth metal encircling his neck. He opens his mouth and screams until his throat is raw.

He tries to resist, kick out, and scramble away from the hands that are restraining him. But he is overpowered by the men who attacked him on the road outside Camelot. His head is restrained in a vise-like grip as a bitter liquid is forced down his throat.

The last thing he sees before blacking out is a vision of the white towers of the citadel, gleaming bright in the distant sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 3

"Where was this village? Yarrowhill, you said?" Arthur asks Leon, who is standing stiffly in front of him near the dais in the throne room. Arthur had just begun the weekly court session to hear citizens' petitions, Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth acting as scribe seated at a small table off to the side near the throne, when Sir Leon had arrived leading a small group of peasants. The sun is streaming through the stained glass windows, coloring vibrant patterns on the wooden floor. Still dressed in his travel cloak and armor, Leon had just completed a report of what the survivors had told him about an attack by a sorcerer in their small village within the borders of Camelot.

"About a half day's ride from Camelot, on the way to the border with Lot's Kingdom, Sire," Leon answers calmly. "These villagers had fled, and we encountered them on our patrol." The two knights standing behind him nod in agreement. One of them gives the man in rough peasant garb standing with them, a small gesture and a nod to take a few steps forward to stand in front of the king. The other villagers stand in a huddled group among the courtiers and knights in the audience. "Most of the inhabitants of the village were killed. These are the only survivors that we encountered."

"Step forward," Arthur says to the man. "What is your name?"

The man moves up to face Arthur, taking a place next to Leon at the foot of the steps leading to the throne. He bows nervously. "Leofrict, Your Majesty," he says. I am the headman of the village."

"Tell me what happened, Leofrict," Arthur says with a gentled voice of command, walking down the steps to the floor of the room, to stand across from the man, his left hand casually resting on the pommel of his sword tucked in the belt at his waist.

"They came riding in during the night, my Lord," Leofrict begins, "the sorcerer, followed by two other men, all shouting. I ran out of my house to see what the commotion was about and saw the sorcerer reach out his hand towards my neighbor's house. His eyes, they were glowing bright angry gold, stared at the house. Then the house exploded in flames; all inside were burned where they slept." Leofrict shakes his head in in disbelief at the memories. "He did this again and again. When people ran from their homes, they were picked up and tossed aside like so many rag dolls when he flicked his fingers. So many died that awful night. A few of us managed to run into the woods to hide from him. I hid beneath the bodies of those already dead." He shudders involuntarily.

"Did he say anything?" Arthur asks gently. "Why did he do this?"

I don't know why, Sire. All I heard him scream was, "the king shall pay! He must burn!' I don't know what he meant."

Arthur looks over to where Gaius is standing. Perhaps he can explain what the sorcerer intended to accomplish. He knows that Gaius himself had once been a magic-user before the great purge and had somehow lived through Uther's eradication of all those with magic. "Gaius, what do you think?"

Gaius clears his throat as he steps forward. "It's not clear, my Lord. He may have intended this as vengeance for King Uther's burnings of sorcerers, by burning one of Camelot's villages?"

"When will these endless cycles of hatred and retribution end?" Arthur says fiercely. "When will it be too much death and destruction?"

"I do not know, Sire. There will always be those seeking to do evil in the world. Some are angry still and bent on revenge."

"Yes, but for what purpose? I am not my father. I haven't continued his wars of persecution of people with magic. I've welcomed the Druids. What else can I do?"

"For some, all that may never be enough." Gaius says sadly. He bows and steps back to the side.

Arthur sighs and shakes his head unhappily. "Leofrict, you have our sympathy for your losses. Sir Lionel will see that you and your people are fed and housed while the knights search for the sorcerer to bring him to justice." He summons Sir Lionel with a gesture, and the chamberlain approaches the group to lead them from the room.

As they leave, Arthur turns to Leon to give his commands. "Leon, organize patrols to search the border area for the sorcerer responsible for the destruction of the village and deaths of the villagers."

Leon bows in agreement, and makes a move to depart.

"Wait a moment," Arthur says, looking around the assembled courtiers and knights. He sees his uncle, Lord Agravaine, and motions to him. Agravaine crosses to the front of the room to stand next to Arthur.

Arthur gazes out over the assembly in then throne room, and raises his voice to be heard by all. "As we have announced previously, King Claudius from the Western Isles will be coming to visit to complete a treaty for trade and mutual protection. He is an important ally of Camelot's and I look forward to renewing our friendship and alliance. Please make him and his retinue welcome. There will be a grand feast with entertainment at the conclusion of our talks. Sir Lionel has arranged for a festive evening." The audience in the chamber applauds the news of the feast. The King has not permitted any entertainments since his father was fatally stabbed on the night of Arthur's anniversary by one of the performers. This diversion will be welcome.

Lord Agravaine steps forward. "My Lord, this is good news indeed," he says, joining in on the applause.

"Thank you, Uncle," Arthur responds. "I'm counting on you to coordinate with Sir Lionel and Sir Leon regarding the needs and housing of the courtiers and knights accompanying King Claudius." Leon bows and walks back down the length of the room to exit. Agravaine remains behind to hover nearby.

Arthur takes his seat on his throne, facing the assembly. "Sir Geoffrey," he says to the scribe, "you may call the next petitioner."

xXx

Merlin awakens alone and cold in the dark. He opens his eyes, but there isn't enough light for him to make out the size or contents of the room where he is held. He's on a dirt floor, he can tell that, and feels trapped and weighed down, his body heavy. He reaches for his magic to at least create a small light to see where he is being held, but his magic isn't there. Instead, he feels a sudden flare of intense heat around his neck and hands. He tries desperately again and again; each time he attempts to summon his magic, the burning pain from the collar and cuffs on his wrists intensifies. He blacks out again.

xXx

"Well, have you had any word from Merlin?" Arthur snaps in annoyance.

Gaius had just informed the King that the illnesses that Gaius has been dealing with on his own, without the assistance of his apprentice, had worsened, with several new victims reported just that morning.

"No Sire, not since he left."

Gaius is exhausted. He is seated at the council table in the second chair, next to Geoffrey, on Arthur's left. He had been reporting to the King, his chamberlain Sir Lionel, and Lord Agravaine on the latest casualties from the sweating sickness that has been sweeping through the lower town. The outbreak had started unexpectedly a few days before Merlin's departure and had continued to spread quickly. Gaius hadn't anticipated that the epidemic would take such a dire turn when he bid Merlin safe travels.

Gaius's concern over Merlin's extended absence was justified. He hadn't returned when expected, and his assistance as a physician was sorely needed to help Gaius handle the many cases of the sickness affecting the town.

"He was due back days ago. Can you get word to him to let him know that he's needed back here?"

"I don't know where he is now, Sire. Though I admit I certainly could use his help."

"Perhaps we can send a patrol to find him and bring him back forcibly," Agravaine suggests from his seat across from the physician. "Where did he go, again?"

"I don't think that force will be necessary, Uncle. He'll return when he can. He always has, and I trust that he will." Arthur turns back to look at Gaius. "Let Sir Lionel know what else you need to help treat the afflicted."

Lionel nods in agreement, making a notation with his quill on a list written on a piece of parchment.

"Thank you, Sire." Gaius rises, but pauses before he turns to leave. "Perhaps we should postpone King Claudius's visit until the crisis has passed?"

Agravaine shakes his head in a sharp negative and answers before Arthur can speak. "The visit has been carefully planned for months; we cannot cancel now. Besides, I've received word that the ships bearing Claudius and his retinue have already landed at Dyred and will reach Camelot city within a day."

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers, and says, "no, Lord Agravaine is right. We can't cancel." He turns to Lionel and asks, "can we arrange for accommodation for the King's knights and retinue within the citadel, so they don't need to find quarters in the town? That way, perhaps they can avoid the contagion."

Sir Lionel makes another notation to his list. "I'll see what I can do, Sire. Gaius, are the sickened town folk kept separate from the healthy?"

"We've set up a temporary hospice in the inn, though it's been difficult keeping families apart." Gaius bows to the King before he turns to make his way from the room.

As he exits he hears Arthur say, "Agravaine, Geoffrey, let's go through the trading terms for our negotiations next. Lionel, do you have your discussion points list to hand?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 4

The next time Merlin wakes, he can sense another's presence in the room, hearing the faint rustle of clothing as another draws breath. He is cold, so very cold, except for the burning icy heat of the metal heavy around his neck. This time there is a dim light when he opens his eyes again. Merlin turns his head, and he can make out a figure leaning against the wall nearby, next to a doorway that is the source of the faint light.

"Emrys," the other says. "So glad you could join me." The man waves his hand and the tallow candles ignite in the room, giving off a sharp animal scent.

"Malus," Merlin rasps, his voice raw and hoarse. "What do you want?"

"That's clear. Your destruction."

Merlin makes an inarticulate sound as he tries to summon his magic. It burns. But nothing happens. He struggles to sit up, and leans back against a cot, panting from the effort. He raises his hands to find that his wrists are bound in shackles that are attached to each other by a short chain. This chain is linked to another chain, which Merlin pulls, forcing his head forward. This chain is attached to the collar around his neck. "Why?" he croaks out.

"The Druids are wrong. You aren't the most powerful sorcerer." Malus stands with his arms crossed over his chest. He shifts his position and points a hand at Merlin. "You are weak. You couldn't kill me when you tried; you could only shove me away.* But you caused me to suffer from the injuries I sustained when I landed on the rocks near the sea."

"I had to protect Arthur. You were going to kill him." Merlin shakes his head, trying to clear it, the chains jangling.

"You puny fool!" Malus sneers. "I'm going to make you suffer, Emrys. I will destroy your precious King Arthur and his Kingdom of Camelot. But before I kill him I will break his heart. I am going to laugh as he consigns you to the flames and is forced to watch you burn. Then he will die and your precious Camelot will fall."

"Why bother will all of that?" Merlin tries to face Malus head on, even in his weakened condition. He holds up his shackled hands. "You have me in your power. Just kill me now."

"Ah, and what's the fun of that? The Druids keep going on about the powerful Emrys and his great destiny. Well, Emrys, I am going to make sure that you fail at your destiny." Malus straightens up. "Not only that; once Arthur is dead, no one will even remember you."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I want to be remembered as the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth. I am the most powerful. You are nothing," he sneers. "Tobar!" he calls out, leaning out the door. "Come here; bring the potion."

"Yes, my lord, coming!" he hears Tobar shout back. A few moments later, a stocky man with a broad nose in an empty face pushes open the door, followed by another thinner man. Both are dressed in rough homespun, colors muted from years of washing. Tobar gestures to their garb. "Found these hanging on a line outside. Didn't think anyone would mind," he smirks, holding out the vial to Malus.

"Grab his arms, and hold him steady," Malus says as he snatches the vial from Tobar's hands.

The two rough men kneel beside Merlin on either side, forcing his arms back. He's pressed against the cot. Tobar grabs Merlin's jaw in one hand; Merlin tries to shake his head from side to side, but the stocky man holds him fast, head back against the cot. Malus crouches down in front of Merlin, and forces his mouth open, emptying the vial of the potion inside. Then he holds Merlin's mouth closed, pinching his nose, until he swallows the bitter liquid so he can open his mouth to breathe.

He sits back on his heels. "Now, Emrys, you're going to help me accomplish my goals. I have a few questions for you about Camelot and your King. If I am going to take your place until he executes you, I need to be convincing. You're going to teach me everything I need to know."

"What are you talking about?" Merlin's voice slurs as the drug takes effect. His head feels heavy and he leans it back against the cot to rest it. At Malus's gesture, the other two men release their hold, and Merlin slumps a bit.

"You feel sleepy and heavy, don't you?" Malus asks and Merlin nods in agreement. "But you can still hear me and will answer everything I ask. You will not be able to resist or lie to me, will you?"

Merlin wobbles his head slowly from side to side, his eyes closed.

"Good. Let's begin."

xXx

The next day, Arthur is seated at his table in his chambers, with George hovering over him to serve his mid-day meal. He'd spent the morning on the practice fields supervising the young knights and squires in training personally since a number of the more experienced knights were out on patrols searching for the sorcerer who had attacked the village of Yarrowhill.

"If I may say, it's a beautiful day today, Sire, if a bit on the cool side. I would suggest wearing a cape when you go outside to greet your visitors later."

"Hmm?" Arthur doesn't look up from the document he is reading while he eats. Sir Lionel had provided him with a summary of the treaty points that they had agreed on at their council meeting yesterday, and Arthur was reviewing them in preparation for a planned private meeting with King Claudius later today after his arrival in Camelot.

Georges bustles about when Arthur ignores him. "I'll leave it on the chest by the door for you, shall I, my Lord?"

"That's fine, George," Arthur says distractedly before taking a bite of cheese, eyes still on the parchment.

"Will you be wearing your crown to greet King Claudius, your majesty?" George shakes out the cape and drapes it carefully over the chest, ready to be grabbed. "It's just in the cupboard. Shall I fetch it for you, Sire?"

Arthur lowers the parchment irritably after this last interruption. "Thank you, George. You may go."

"Yes, Sire. I'm going." George bows and crosses to the door, and opens it just in time to see Gaius raise his arm to knock. George bows again and then turns back, his finger in the air as if to ask another question.

"That will be all, George." Arthur's tone has a slight edge to it.

Gaius raises an eyebrow as the servant bows again and leaves the room. "I miss Merlin, too, Sire," he chuckles.

Arthur acknowledges his presence with a nod. "Come in, Gaius. What is the state of the illness in the lower town?" he asks.

Gaius steps into the room to stand across from Arthur at the table. "I'm happy to report that I think the epidemic has been contained. There have been no new cases today so far."

"Some good news. Finally." Arthur stretches his arms over his head leaning back over his chair for a moment before reaching out to grasp a cup of water from the table in front of him.

"Yes, Sire. Indeed," Gaius smiles again, relief evident on his face. He startles at the sharp knock on the door and the guard's voice telling Arthur that King Claudius's party has been sighted on the Camelot road and will enter the castle grounds momentarily. "And just in time, too, I think."

Arthur sighs and rises from the table, stuffing one last bite of bread into his mouth. He takes his crown from the cupboard, and as he leaves the room, snatches up his cloak from the chest where George had left it, to swing over his shoulders, ready to descend to the courtyard and greet his guests.

xXx

Arthur rises as King Claudius is escorted into his chambers for a private dinner later that evening. "I thought we'd have a quiet conversation this evening over a light meal," Arthur says, gesturing to a seat at the end of the table. The two servants who are setting out the platters bow as Claudius approaches. One pours a goblet of wine for each of the kings, while the other slices a small loaf of bread.

"Will you require anything else, Your Majesty?" the first inquires of Arthur.

"Thank you, no. We will serve ourselves. You may go."

"Very good, Sire." The two servants take their leave, bowing and closing the door to the back corridor quietly behind them.

"I see that your manservant isn't serving you tonight," Claudius observes.

"Merlin's away on a trip," Arthur says.

"Please tell him that I brought him greetings from Galapas, our librarian. He wanted me to tell Merlin that he is still welcome to return to the Isles for study."

"I don't think he's interested," Arthur says. "But I'll tell him. When he returns."

"Thank you. And thank you for the private supper this evening, Arthur. I'm glad that we can have the chance to speak openly without our advisors weighing our every word," Claudius says graciously.

Arthur raises his cup of wine to Claudius in a toast. "To peace and prosperity."

"For both our kingdoms, as allies and friends." They share a drink, each replacing the goblet on the table. After a pause Claudius says, "I was sorry to hear of the loss of your father, Arthur. He was a strong king."

"Yes, but not strong enough to survive a sorcerer's touch," Arthur replies bitterly.

"I thought he had been slain by an assassin's blade."

"True, but a sorcerer who had promised to save him failed to do so." He looks down at his hands clenched on the tabletop.

"Ah, so you are willing to allow the use of magic?" Claudius asks.

"No." Arthur looks up sharply. "Magic is still banned in Camelot. I've lost too much to magic and I've seen the evils that magic can cause. I have learned my lesson."

"Not all magic is evil, Arthur. Nor are all sorcerers. Magic can be a force for good."

"I've not seen the good that it can do, only the harm."

"You know that magic is practiced freely in the Western Isles. Our magicals contribute much to the welfare of the kingdom. Would you ever consider changing the laws on magic?"

"I cannot," Arthur says.

* * *

><p>* AN: See "The Rivals Part I: Children of the Druids" by Nantasyland for the backstory.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 5

That same night, just as Arthur and Claudius are sitting down to their meal, shortly after sunset but before it turns full dark, one of the Camelot patrols that Leon had organized, led by Sir Accolon, finds the sorcerer.

He is imprisoned in a cage on a bounty hunter's wagon, arms restrained by a chain joining shackles on his wrists attached to a collar around his neck, wearing a black robe edged with green. The man lies on his side within the cage, barely stirring, seemingly unconscious. Accolon is surprised to see that it appears to be King Arthur's servant Merlin who is driving the wagon. He raises his arm to halt the patrol as the wagon draws up alongside his horse on the Essetir Road.

"Merlin!" Accolon declares. "Who do you have there?"

"A sorcerer, I believe," the wagon driver explains. "I was on my way home to Camelot when I came across a bounty hunter who had captured this man. He said this was a dangerous sorcerer. But the bounty hunter was severely wounded while caging the prisoner and died shortly after. I was just bringing the sorcerer with me to Camelot; I didn't know what else to do."

"Well done, Merlin! The King will be pleased that this sorcerer is brought to justice."

"Why? What's he done?"

Sir Accolon tells him, "the sorcerer was responsible for the destruction of a nearby village and the deaths of many of its inhabitants."

"Oh? There were survivors, then?" A scowl flits across Merlin's face.

"A lucky few made their way to Camelot to see the King about their tragedy. The King commanded these patrols to capture the sorcerer who committed these crimes. And here you are!" Accolon smiles broadly. "We'll travel back to Camelot together, to bring this sorcerer to face his accusers. We should be back there tomorrow sometime."

The man imprisoned within the cage stirs and tries to open his eyes. He is drugged by a potion that keeps him docile, and cannot focus on his surroundings. The prisoner, the man in the cage, is Merlin, who has been enchanted to take on the appearance of the sorcerer who is controlling him. Malus has cast spells to suppress Merlin's magic through the shackles and collar, and another to transform their appearances. Malus, the sorcerer responsible for the deaths of the villagers, has become Merlin's doppelganger, intending to take Merlin's place at the heart of Camelot.

xXx

The next afternoon, Claudius and his ministers and scribe, along with Arthur, Sir Geoffrey and Sir Lionel assemble in the council chambers to meet for their formal treaty negotiations. Geoffrey directs each man to a seat at the table, reserving the heads of the table for the two kings. He walks over to the doors to close them. "Admit no one but Lord Agravaine when he arrives," he says to the guards, who nod in acknowledgement. He takes his seat at the table across from Claudius's clerk, parchments and quills between them, ready to scribe the proceedings.

Agravaine had been detained from leaving his chambers to make his way to the council room by a coded message he'd received from Morgana. He was late, he knew, and was now hurrying to join the meeting between the kings, as pointless as he thinks it is. He strides down the hallway lost in thought. Morgana's planned attack on Camelot is just weeks away, at Beltane. He needs to confirm that the siege tunnels shown on the map are clear and open for their approach to capture the citadel. He smiles to himself at the thought of how everything will change once Morgana takes the throne. He will be at the very center of power, not merely an often-overlooked advisor.

As Agravaine nears the door, he sees an itinerant peddler trying to demand entry to the council chamber. The guards refuse to let him in, as ordered, but the man tries to knock and open the door. The guards restrain him.

Agravaine speaks to him as he nears the door. "What is it that brings you to seek the King?"

The traveler tells Agravaine, "I have information about the Southron Helios and must speak to the King to give him warning."

"Let's step a bit down the corridor so that you may tell me your tale in confidence." Agravaine takes the man's arm and pulls him away from the door, nodding to the guards in reassurance. "I will see to it that the King learns news of any importance and that you have your reward."

"Thank you my lord," the peddler says. "You must tell the King that the Southron Helios has assembled a vast army, which is camped in and around the caves near the Camelot border, in Alined's kingdom. Not only that, the High Priestess Lady Morgana has frequently been sighted visiting him there. I've heard talk from the conscripts that the army plans to mount an attack on Camelot."

"Why is Lady Morgana visiting Helios so frequently?" Agravaine asks, alarmed.

"I don't know, my lord. But it can't be good, she's very powerful."

"Indeed." Agravaine smiles. "You did the right thing in telling me of this army. I'll make sure the king hears what he should know." Agravaine gives him a few coins, and the man bobs his head in thanks before turning to leave.

Agravaine exhales in relief, and walks back to the council room. He enters the chamber when the guards open the doors for him. He walks toward the table where the others are assembled.

"Uncle," Arthur smiles. "Good that you are here. Please sit." Arthur gestures to the chair to his left.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was detained."

"No matter. You're here now. What was that commotion outside the door? I thought I heard raised voices."

"Nothing important, Arthur," Agravaine says. "Just a traveling merchant seeking an audience to sell his wares. I sent him on his way."

"Ah. Well, he'll no doubt return when we hear petitions from our citizens in a few days time." Arthur looks at the assembled parties. "Now, where were we?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 6

At the feast that evening, Arthur and Claudius are seated side by side at the head of a large U-shaped table in the banquet hall. The two kings chat amicably, both pleased with the progress of the negotiations during Claudius's visit. Their ministers and knights are ranged down either side of the tables flanking the hall.

Arthur surveys the room, gratified to see the good cheer with which his knights mingled with the visitors. He turns back to Claudius, gesturing with his wine goblet to draw his attention to the knights. "I see that many of my men have made lasting friendships among your people during their visits to your kingdom," Arthur says with a smile.

"Indeed. I pride myself that they have been made welcome when they are among us," Claudius replies, following Arthur's gaze. "You know, Arthur, I consider the treaty that you and I negotiated during your visit one of the accomplishments of the start of my reign. Your suggestion to bring the Knights of Camelot to the Western Isles to train my men was the key to its success."

"Glad to hear that," Arthur smiles again, pleased at the compliment.

"The training regimens that have been instituted under their tutelage in the past few years have really benefitted us."

"Would you care to demonstrate that prowess?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would propose a competition so that your knights and mine can show off their skills. Perhaps the day after our talks conclude?"

"You're on." Claudius reaches out to shake Arthur's hand. "I'll have my first knight work with your Sir Leon to organize it."

George leans in to pour more wine for Arthur. "My Lord," he whispers loudly, "I have been informed that the entertainers are at the door, and ready to commence their performance. Shall I grant them permission to enter?"

Arthur nods at him with a slight grimace, and George straightens up to wave grandly to the guard at the entry. The doors open, and acrobats tumble into the room to the sound of the music from a piping flute and cymbals. They are followed by pairs of jugglers who start performing in the center between the tables flanking the hall.

Suddenly, the doors to the room bang open again, and Sir Accolon strides in with two of the men from his patrol dragging the dazed prisoner between them. As the attention of the guests at the feast is drawn to the group of men entering the banquet hall, the music slows and the jugglers still their movements.

Accolon approaches the head table where Arthur is seated. He stops a few steps away and motions to the men holding the prisoner to halt. Pointing to the man in chains, Accolon says, "I have captured the sorcerer, my Lord, and bring him to you."

The audience gasps at this announcement and listens enthralled as Accolon tells the story of how he found Arthur's servant and the prisoner on the Essetir road. He tells Arthur that he believes the prisoner is the sorcerer that destroyed the village near the border.

Arthur orders the guards to take the prisoner to the cells, adding that he will deal with him the next day when he can face his accusers at a trial. The guards come forward to take the prisoner, and they walk him unresisting from the chamber. Arthur thanks Sir Accolon and asks Sir Lionel to have Leofrict and the other villagers brought to the throne room for the sorcerer's trial the next morning. Accolon and his men find seats at the table among the other knights, and are welcomed heartily for their great success in capturing the sorcerer.

Malus, holding his transformation spell to portray himself in Merlin's face and form, sidles his way around the room. Arthur calls out to him. "Merlin! Where have you been?"

Malus's smile doesn't reach his eyes. He says, "What does it matter? I'm back, aren't I?"

Malus continues on his way to take Merlin's accustomed place behind the King's chair.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're so eager to resume your duties," Arthur laughs, speaking over his shoulder to the man now standing behind him. He gestures to his wine goblet. Malus snatches the wine carafe from George and leans forward to pour another measure of wine for Arthur.

As he's leaning in, Malus says quietly to Arthur. "That prisoner is a sorcerer. Aren't you going to burn him?"

Arthur is taken aback. "He's entitled to a trial before any decision is made, don't you think?"

Malus steps back, scowling. From his seat next to Arthur, King Claudius looks at the man all see as Merlin speculatively. He would have expected Arthur's servant recognize or acknowledge him in some way, but the man doesn't even glance over at him.

Gaius comes up to the servant, with a wide smile, and gives him a big hug, relieved to see the young man back at Camelot. "Merlin, did she get there safely?" he whispers.

Merlin's countenance looks blank for a moment, then says with a shrug, "what do you think?"

xXx

Just after dawn the morning after the feast, Malus stretches awake on Merlin's cot in the small room off Gaius's main chambers. He stands up and looks around the room, glancing up at the window to gauge the time by the light. He reaches into the cupboard pulls out the purple tunic, which appears to be less worn than the blue one hanging on the line in the corner. He closes the closet door with a bang. He looks at his hand on the door and sees that it is no longer the hand of a young man. The doppelganger spell must have slipped during the night while he slept. With a muttered curse, he quickly closes his eyes and incants the spell to recapture Merlin's face and body and exchange it with his own. He hopes that no one noticed the change on the sorcerer imprisoned in the cells. He must hurry down there to give the younger man another dose of the potion to keep him in a stupor. He dons the tunic quickly, neglecting to put on a neckerchief.

"Ah, good, you're up," he hears Gaius's voice drift up as the old man mounts the steps. "Who were you talking to?" He opens the door to Merlin's room with a quizzical expression.

"No one. Who else would be here?"

Gaius looks around the small room and shakes his head. He looks at the face of the young man that he's come to love like a son, and smiles. "It's good to have you back, Merlin. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He's having a bit of difficulty fastening the belt around his waist.

"Can you not stay abed this morning? You looked worn out from your travels when you arrived home last night."

"Nope. Have to see the trial this morning." Malus brushes past Gaius to leave his room, shrugging into Merlin's worn fawn jacket as he clatters down the steps.

He goes directly to kitchens to get Arthur's breakfast, not stopping to chat with any of the cooks. When he gets to Arthur's chambers, he enters through the back door near the desk, and dumps the tray on it, saying, "time to get up," before turning on his heel to leave the room.

"Merlin?" Arthur says, in a sleepy daze from his bed. "Wait. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"What do you want?" Malus stops, his hand on the door latch, ready to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know. Your job, maybe?" Arthur retorts, getting out of bed and crossing to his changing screen to wash. "Fetch my red tunic, would you?"

"_Lazy fool_," Malus thinks, with a huff. "_How did that Merlin do this every day?_" He steps over to the wardrobe and reaches in to retrieve Arthur's tunic, and tosses it on the bed. Arthur is still behind the changing screen when he leaves the room.

He practically runs to the cells. He has to administer the draught to keep the disguised Merlin docile and obedient. Otherwise, his natural magic power would resist the imposition of the suppressor collar and doppelganger spells. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs to the cells, he distracts the guards with a wave of his hand and looks into the cell where Merlin is held restrained in chains, just beginning to come awake from his stupor. He spells open the door and steps inside.

"Only half a dose today. Can't have you totally insensible before your King when he sentences you to burn." Malus sneers as he lifts Merlin's head and forces him to drink the potion.


	7. Chapter 7

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 7

Later that morning in the small throne room, Arthur seated at front on the dais, several of the knights of Camelot are ranged down either side in front of the pillars. Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth takes his accustomed seat at a small table, with parchments and quills at the ready to take notes of the proceedings. The man standing next to Gaius that all see as Merlin is a silent and tense Malus, eagerly awaiting the trial and likely speedy execution of the man all see as a villainous sorcerer.

The prisoner is brought in, his feet moving clumsily in his stupor. He is thrown to the floor in the center in front of the dais. Arthur stands and walks over to him. The guards holding the prisoner pick him up onto his knees and raise his head to look at the king. His eyes are unfocused and he closes them as his head wobbles a bit. The guard slaps him to wake him up. "Look at the king, you monster!"

The prisoner's eyes snap open and he tries to focus. He raises an arm in supplication, bringing the other attached to the chain with it in a brief moment of clarity before dropping his head again.

Arthur starts to walk around the man slowly, talking. "You have been brought here, sorcerer, accused of crime of murder. You are accused of the killing of innocent people in the village of Yarrowhill for your own twisted reasons of revenge, according to the village headman." Arthur continues to pace silently for a moment. "What do you have to say in answer?" The prisoner doesn't speak. "What did you gain by killing these people?" Arthur pauses behind the prisoner to look down at the man angrily. He walks again. "The great purge is long over. I am not my father. I do not pursue those with magic to execute them. I have welcomed the Druids into Camelot."

Arthur stops his pacing again when he reaches where the sorcerer is facing. "What did you hope to accomplish?" He crouches in front of the prisoner to try to see his face. The guard grabs the prisoner's chin to force him to look at the king. "Did killing innocents in revenge for executions in the past ever bring back those that were lost? Why did you do this? Please explain it to me!" He shakes his head in frustration as he stands. His head is bent, looking down at the top of the prisoner's head. "I just don't understand. Why have so many sought such pointless revenge?"

Arthur looks up when he hears a commotion at the door. Sir Lionel walks in with Leofrict and the other villagers. Arthur motions them forward. The group approaches the front of the room, and stare at the man on his knees before the king. They cannot see his face, as his head is hanging down on his chest. The prisoner is barely conscious.

"Leofrict, is it?" Arthur says to the village head man, who nods in assent. "Do you recognize this man?"

Leofrict steps up to the King and turns to look at the prisoner on the floor. The guard grabs the prisoner's hair and forces him to look up. Leofrict looks down at the face of the man he had seen kill people of his village and gasps. He raises his eyes to look at the other villagers and swallows hard as he nods to them.

A woman shrieks and tries to push her way through. "You killed my babies!" she screams. "You are a monster!" Another woman comforts her as she sobs into her shoulder. The others look grim as they stare at the man in chains in the middle of the room.

"That is the sorcerer, Your Majesty," Leofrict says. "He's the one responsible for the deaths in our village."

Arthur looks over at the other villagers. "I want each of you to confirm this," he says as he gestures to them to come forward. The prisoner is hauled to his feet by the guards, and his head is forced up to face his accusers. One by one, the villagers pass by, look at him, and nod or indicate somehow, "yes, that is the sorcerer." The villagers huddle together as they console each other, the women tearful.

Arthur steps forward again. "Thank you for your answers. Be assured that this man will face punishment for his crimes. You are free to return home, if you wish." Arthur turns to face Accolon. "Sir Accolon, take a few of your men to escort these good people home, and help them start to rebuild their lives. Let me know if they need anything, and we will see that they are rewarded." Accolon bows his assent, and widens his arms to the villagers in a gesture to say, come with me. They leave the room, a few glancing back to scowl at the prisoner standing unsteadily between the two guards.

Next to Gaius, who has been watching this trial with a look of dismay on his face, Malus smirks to see that the King has been convinced of the prisoner's guilt. The King will surely execute Emrys, the man all see as the sorcerer, and he will be free to kill the King. Once Emrys is destroyed and all but forgotten, he will be the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth.

The prisoner tries to focus on what is happening around him. He has been dimly aware that he was being addressed by someone walking around, but couldn't make sense of what he was saying. He tried to shake his head to clear it, but felt a firm grip on his head holding him still. He sensed that a group of people had shuffled in front of him after he was hoisted up by the two men on his either side, who now hold him up on his feet. He sways on his feet between the two men whose hands grip his arms securely. The cuffs on his wrists bite into his flesh as he tries to raise his arms, and the choking collar around his neck burns icy hot. He tries to lift his hands to claw it off, but it is firmly secured. He makes a sharp sound deep in his throat and closes his eyes with the pain.

"Look at me, sorcerer," he hears the King's voice. The guards give him a rough shake, and his eyes snap open as his head whips up. He stares up at the man standing before him, trying to focus.

"Ahr . . ," he says, trying to reach out with his hands. The guards wrench his arms back.

"Don't you dare try to harm the King, you monster," one snarls, jerking the chains roughly. Merlin stumbles backward.

The prisoner brings his eyes up to look at the angry King walking toward him. "You have been accused of murder by the good people of the village you destroyed. All have identified you as the man responsible for the deaths by sorcery of their neighbors, the friends, and their families," Arthur spits out at him. "What do you say to this? Do you admit your guilt?"

The prisoner can only shake his head from side to side. "No," he groans out with effort. "No."

"You lie! You have been found guilty and you must pay for the crimes of murder of these innocents." Arthur stares at the prisoner for a long moment. "Take him away, out of my sight. He will be hanged three days from now, at noon." Arthur whirls around angrily and stalks from the room, motioning to his servant to follow him.

Malus, following as ordered, catches up with Arthur as he strides down the corridor to his chambers. "Go to the armory, Merlin, and prepare my mail and armor for the training session," Arthur says.

"Um, look, Your Highness. About that sorcerer. Shouldn't he be burned? Hanging seems too mild a punishment. King Uther would have him burned at the stake," Malus says, a bit breathless from trotting to keep up with Arthur.

The King halts his stride, and turns to look at the familiar face of his manservant, puzzled. Malus continues, "and why are you waiting three days? Why not just do it now?"

"Because, Merlin, I do not wish to execute anyone while King Claudius is here. He need not know of this situation," Arthur answers shortly. "Go do your chores."

Arthur turns on his heel, and continues down the hallway. Malus stares after him in frustration, knowing that he will have to keep up with the charade for a few more days, and keep the spells going to mask his identity and the prisoner's. He thins his lips at the thought of locating the ingredients and brewing more potion to keep the prisoner sedated in secret. He's already feeling the strain from the exertion of sustaining the spells, and knows it will be difficult to keep it up. It will drain his strength.


	8. Chapter 8

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 8

From the armory, Malus heads back to Gaius's chambers to look at his store of herbs and weeds and potions. He needs to mix up a few batches of the potion that keeps Merlin sedated and insensible. He's brought only enough for one more dose. He hadn't expected that the foolish King would wait three more days before executing a sorcerer. If Merlin should become fully lucid, it would become that much more difficult to control him. As it is, he feels the resistance of Emrys's magic to his inhibition and transformation spells.

"Hello?" he calls out as he enters the room. He looks around on the main floor and at the small balcony at the top of the interior staircase near the window. Relieved that he room appears to be deserted, he starts taking down various baskets and boxes. One of Niniane's pigeons files over to perch on the workbench. Malus swats it away angrily when it squawks at him. "Stupid bird." The bird squawks again as it flies up to the windowsill.

Malus fetches a mortar and pestle from the cupboard, and crosses the room to draw some water from the bucket near the cook-fire. He's reaching deep into the bottom shelf in the storage cabinet when Gaius opens the door to the room.

"What are you looking for, Merlin?" Gaius asks, stepping over to his desk to drop his medicine bag.

"I thought I'd try a new recipe for a sedative potion to, ah, ease pain from injuries. Do you have any mawseed or setwell?"

"Some dried mawseed flowers and stems should be on the top shelf on the left with the sedatives," Gaius says.

Malus grunts and reaches into the cabinet where Gaius suggested.

"I must say, Merlin, I'm delighted to see you take more initiative in creating potions." Gaius smiles at the other man. "It's most unlike you."

xXx

"Do you have any idea how hard it is bringing your hot bathwater all the way up here?"

"It's your job, Merlin." The changing screen muffles Arthur's voice as he answers his servant.

"Well, these tubs of water are heavy," Malus complains in Merlin's voice.

"Your job, Merlin," Arthur repeats as he emerges from the screen wrapped in a cloth. When he reaches the tub, he reaches down into the bathwater with his hand. "It's freezing cold!"

"I told you it wasn't easy." Malus shrugs as he turns to the door to leave the room.

"Where are you going? Bring more hot water."

"Now?"

"Yes, Merlin. Now. I want to bathe now. I'm dining with King Claudius this evening."

"You don't need me for that, do you?" Malus opens the door. "I have things I need to do," he says as he leaves the room without looking back, closing the door behind himself with a sharp click.

"Merlin!" Arthur yells.

xXx

Negotiations with King Claudius and his ministers have continued cordially and fruitfully, although Arthur is distracted with the capture of the sorcerer. That evening, King Claudius hosts Arthur and Leon at a dinner with him and his first knight, inviting Gaius to join them. Gaius is the first to arrive, and is welcomed warmly by the King, who is standing in front of the fireplace.

"Gaius," King Claudius says. "I'm glad you're here early. I wanted a private word."

"Yes, my Lord?" Gaius answers, bowing briefly, now understanding why he was included in this quiet evening.

"About your ward, Merlin." Claudius pauses. "Now that he's returned from his trip, I'm surprised he won't be attending King Arthur tonight. When they visited the Western Isles, Merlin served Arthur personally as much as possible."

"He's always been at Arthur's side," Gaius says.

"I would ask you to convey Niniane's regards to Merlin. You know of our invitation for Merlin to remain with her and Galapas for more learning?" Claudius looks carefully to see Gaius's reaction. Something he sees prompts him to continue when Gaius nods. "Merlin has pure raw power, she has said, but needs training. Is this not so?"

"He does his best, my Lord."

"I'm sure. Tell him that the invitation still stands. He would be welcome back at any time."

"I will," Gaius promises. After a moment, he adds, "Merlin's told me a bit about Niniane, your court sorceress. She did not accompany you here?"

"No. I still feared Camelot's ban on magic and did not want to put Niniane at risk, or make King Arthur uncomfortable."

At the sound of footsteps, Claudius and Gaius turn to look at the door. "And what would make me uncomfortable?" Arthur asks.

"Why, insufficient food and drink, of course," Claudius says smoothly, with a smile. "No chance of that this evening, I've made sure." All share a laugh as Arthur and Sir Leon cross the room to the fireplace to greet King Claudius.

xXx

When the meal is concluded Arthur asks Gaius to walk with him to his chambers, saying he'll let Leon and the first knight from the Western Isles sort out the details of the upcoming knights' competition.

As they walk down the corridor from Claudius's guest rooms, Arthur raises the topic on his mind. "I haven't seen much of Merlin since he returned from his trip," he starts. "Has he been busy with the sweating sickness patients?"

"Well, no Sire. The outbreak has pretty much ended." Gaius is surprised to hear the King's comment, since he hasn't seen much of Merlin either.

"That's good to hear." Arthur smiles at the older man in approval. He's silent for a moment considering his next words, still curious where Merlin went. "Where did he go, Gaius?"

"It's not my place to say."

Arthur huffs. "I understand. I think." Arthur halts his stride and turns back to wait for Gaius to catch up, on the balcony in front of the stained glass windows. Gaius draws up next to him. Arthur looks down over the balustrade as if reading his next question on the floor far below. After a moment, he lifts his head and asks, "did something happened to Merlin while he was away?"

"Why do you ask, Sire?"

"I don't know. He just doesn't seem like himself, somehow."

"Oh? In what way?"

Arthur thinks about Merlin's behavior since his return: his absences and shirking of his duties, his surliness and occasional downright rudeness. Merlin had always been mouthy, but with humor, never ill will. Now he's radiating anger and hatred rather than his customary good cheer and joy. But all of these observations are a bit subjective for him to describe his concerns about Merlin to Gaius. So he settles for a remark about Merlin's attitude toward the sorcerer being held prisoner and awaiting execution. "Does Merlin seem a bit, I don't know, ah, bloodthirsty to you?"

"Not from my conversations with him. And he's always been a gentle and compassionate soul."

"Yeah, just like a real girl sometimes," Arthur snorts, then grows serious. "But," the King continues, "earlier today, he seemed almost gleeful when the sorcerer was brought into the throne room in chains, watching the proceedings of the trial. And then, afterward, he asked why I didn't just have him burned immediately rather than wait three days to hang him for murdering the villagers. It was if he wanted that sorcerer to suffer."

"That doesn't sound like Merlin," Gaius says, looking away, thoughtful.

"No. Is it because that man was clearly a sorcerer? I know Merlin is uncomfortable with the whole idea of magic . . ." Arthur says and interrupts himself when Gaius picks his head up sharply.

"What do you mean?" Gaius's croaks out.

"Well, whenever the subject of magic's come up, he will deny it, or deflect the conversation away from the subject somehow. It's almost as if he's afraid to talk about it. I can only assume that he's afraid of actual magic as well."

Gaius coughs uncomfortably. "I'm not sure that's true, Sire."

"Trust me," Arthur chuckles. "I know Merlin."

After a moment, Arthur's expression sobers again, "but there's something off about him since he came back from his trip. As I said, he just doesn't seem himself somehow."

"I'll speak to him, Sire."

"Thank you, Gaius." Arthur's words carry a clear tone of dismissal. "Have a good night." Arthur turns and continues on his way across the balcony to reach his rooms.

"Sire." Gaius bows briefly and heads off in the opposite direction to his own chambers wondering how he could broach this subject with Merlin.


	9. Chapter 9

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 9

The next morning, Arthur decides to go to the cells to question the sorcerer again personally. When he woke, his breakfast was on the table. Merlin must have left it for him, but there is no sign of the servant otherwise. After he eats, Arthur dresses quickly, shrugging into his leather coat. He pockets a piece of fruit, just in case. Of what, he's not sure.

As he leaves his chambers, he tells a passing guard to ask the physician to meet him in the dungeons to examine the prisoner. Something is troubling him about the captive. At the trial, the man could barely stand and did not appear to follow the proceedings. Arthur is questioning his judgment of the man's guilt for the crimes that had been committed. How can he condemn a man to hang if the accused is too insensible to understand the accusations against him? And the man certainly was incapable of defending himself. Was this a fair trial?

When he arrives at the dungeons, the guard is surprised to see him. "Didn't expect to see you, Your Majesty. Did your servant ask you to come here?"

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire. He was here just a short while ago to see the prisoner. He said it was on your behalf."

"_Strange_," Arthur thinks. "Right. Thank you," he says to the guard. "Would you open the cell door, please?"

"Yes, Sire. Be careful."

Arthur enters the cell, hesitantly touching the worn and stained mattress as he takes a seat on the bench along the side wall. The prisoner is lying on his side in the straw on the floor, either asleep or unconscious, and does not react. Arthur sits there contemplating the prisoner. The man is gaunt, his filthy garments too large for his frame. His too-thin face accentuates the sharp curve in his nose. His long hair has come loose from its tie, and appears stringy and unwashed. Arthur takes the fruit from his pocket, and leaves it on the bench in the hope that the man will see it. As Arthur stares at the man on the floor, the air seems to shift a bit. Arthur startles at a shimmer he sees surround the body, and he thinks he sees the sorcerer's features change. In the dim light, he is unnerved to think that he sees Merlin's face. He reaches out to touch the man's shoulder, to turn him toward the light of the torch. Arthur drops his hand.

He calls the guard over to look, but the spell is back in place and the man looks like the sorcerer again. He tells the guard to bring the physician directly to him when he arrives.

The prisoner opens his eyes and sees Arthur sitting there. He stirs briefly, and tries to speak, but all he can say is "Ssiii . . ." before sinking back into unconsciousness again.

Gaius appears at the doorway to the cell. "Sire? You wanted to see me?" he asks.

Arthur looks up at him. "Yes, Gaius," he says. "Can you explain why this man is insensible? He could barely stand up at his trial to listen to the accusations and didn't even try to defend himself. What is wrong with him?"

Gaius settles on the floor and starts to examine the prisoner. He pulls up his eyelids to look at his eyes, smells him, picks up his hands and moves the shackles to see his wrists, and touches his clammy skin. He runs his hand around the collar at the man's neck, feeling carvings on the smooth cool metal.

"He's being drugged, Sire," he confirms, looking up Arthur from his knees on the floor.

"Is that what is controlling the sorcerer's magic?" Arthur asks.

"It's keeping him docile and insensible, but no, I think not. I think there is something else. Maybe the collar and cuffs." Gaius reaches out his hand to the bench and leans on it to lever himself up from the floor with a grunt. He stands looking down at the sorcerer.

"Would a bounty hunter know to do this?"

"Possibly. But I think there is also an enchantment. Someone is controlling him."

"Another sorcerer? Who? And to what end?"

"I don't know. To have him executed? I think this sorcerer we see here may not be all that he seems."

Arthur puts his hand on his mouth as he contemplates the prisoner in the cell. He says, almost to himself, "you know, while I was waiting for you, I thought I saw . . ." Arthur pauses, rubbing his jaw. It's crazy.

"What, Sire?"

"Never mind. It's impossible." Arthur shakes his head to clear it. He stands and claps his hand on Gaius's shoulder in thanks. "Thank you for coming down here, Gaius."

Merlin hears this conversation through his haze and tries to communicate with Gaius telepathically, but Gaius doesn't hear him. "_Gaius! I'm here!"_ Merlin shouts in his head. "_Help me! Please, help me_." Gaius can't hear him. He tries to struggle awake to get his attention, but the drugs drag him down again into insensibility.

Arthur stares at the man for a long few minutes before turning away and leaving the dungeons. Gaius follows, climbing the stairs more slowly, troubled in his thoughts, and goes back to his chambers.

xXx

On his way up from the dungeons to access the courtyard, Arthur passes the armory. He glances longingly inside at the neat racks and shelves holding armor and mail. He'd love to spend an hour or two on the field sparring this morning. "_Maybe later_," he thinks, nodding with a smile to Leon who looks up from his conversation with his counterpart from the Isles. No doubt they're planning the knights' competition set for the next afternoon. Leon waves, hand still holding the quill with which he was making notes.

As he crosses the courtyard, he catches sight of Agravaine passing through the doorway leading up from the crypt. Arthur calls out to him and he slows his steps to let the older man catch up.

"Uncle," Arthur greets him. "Exploring the tunnels of the underworld?" he says with a smile.

Agravaine looks alarmed, and starts to sputter an explanation. "I, ah . . ."

"Never mind," Arthur adds with a quick wave of his hand, "let's walk to the council chambers together. All in readiness for the final meeting?"

"Yes, Arthur." Agravaine clears his throat. "I think we have agreed on the last few matters that you and King Claudius need to discuss."

"Excellent news. We've done well with these talks." Arthur slows his pace as he nears the grand staircase, and reaches out with his hand on Agravaine's arm to halt his progress. "A moment, please, Uncle."

"What is it, Arthur?" Agravaine asks, stepping smoothly out of Arthur's grasp. They stand facing each other at the base of the staircase, near King Bruta's statue.

Arthur frowns and purses his lips. "The sorcerer."

Agravaine looks at him in confusion. "What about him? His execution is set for two days hence, is it not?"

"Yes," Arthur confirms. "But I'm troubled by the judgment I've rendered."

"Why? He was clearly guilty. We both saw all those villagers confirm that he was the man who was responsible for the deaths of the others."

"True. But I'm not sure the sorcerer understood this. He was insensible during the entire proceeding. He was not capable of defending himself, and he didn't admit his guilt. What if there was another answer to the allegations?" Arthur asks. "How can I be certain that he is indeed the sole person responsible? Perhaps we should delay the execution until he recovers his wits?"

"Arthur," Agravaine says, with forced patience. "You made the right decision. You showed the citizens of Camelot that you are a strong King - that when there has been a crime, that you are ready to condemn those who are guilty. If you are strong, your people will properly fear you."

Arthur shakes his head. "I don't want to be feared. I want to be respected and my kingdom fair to all of its peoples." Arthur looks around the courtyard, then back toward the dungeons. His frown deepens as he turns back to climb the stairs to continue on his way to the council room.

xXx

Merlin awakens again a while later, a bit more lucid. He thinks that his body must be getting accustomed to the drugs that Malus has been forcing him to drink, because the effects are starting to wear off more quickly. He also senses that the spell Malus cast on his shackles and collar is weakening as Malus expends his energy to maintain the false images. He reaches within himself to find his magic. It responds feebly, but it is not strong enough to break his restraints, though it burns. When the sting subsides, he picks his head up to look through the bars on the door to his cell. He cannot see anything of the hall outside the cell, but all appears to be quiet. From what he managed to overhear earlier, he realizes that Gaius has some suspicions about the sorcerer locked in the cells, and Merlin is desperate to find a means to communicate with the old man.

Merlin visualizes in his mind a piece of parchment on Gaius's desk. He closes his eyes, and summons what he can of his magic to his hands, ignoring the pain, focusing his concentration on the parchment he knows is always there, ready for notes. He retrieves his pocketknife from where it's hidden in his boot. He rolls up his sleeves, and holding the knife in his right hand, he takes a deep breath, pressing the blade of the knife to the skin on his forearm. He hisses with the sharp sting and slowly starts to form letters.


	10. Chapter 10

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 10

"Merlin, I need to talk to you." Gaius reaches out with a hand to halt the younger man's quick steps as he crosses his chambers. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"Out." He easily evades Gaius's grasp.

"I need your help this evening with a few patients with lingering sweating sickness. When will you be back?"

Malus tosses a quick "don't know" over his shoulder as he leaves the room, letting the door slam behind him.

Gaius sighs with frustration at the closed door. He had wanted to talk to Merlin, as he had promised Arthur, but the other man barely slowed his steps as he rushed through the room on his way out. He resumes his search for dried comfrey leaves among the hanging herbs on the drying rack. When he grabs a handful, he walks back over to his workbench to sniff the contents in the vessel of bubbling infusion heating over a small flame. He crumbles the dried leaves in his hands and sprinkles them into the brew, stirring lightly with a small wooden spoon. His eyes drift over the workbench to locate the rest of the ingredients that he had laid out ready to hand to add to the mixture he was brewing.

As he looks over the table, his eye catches on some movement on a piece of parchment lying at the end the table. He halts his movements, and steps closer. There are a few words on the paper, written in large red letters. "_Help!_" he reads. "_In cells._ . . . _Malus is me._" As he watches, transfixed, more words in red appear. "_Arthur . . . danger _. . . _stop Malus._"

"Merlin?" he gulps, whispering aloud. "What are you doing?"

He picks up the parchment, and starts to walk as quickly as he can out of his chambers, across the courtyard to get to the cells. As he walks, words continue to emerge on the paper. "_Pigeon ._ . . _Niniane_," he reads as he descends the stairs into the dungeons.

"I must speak to the prisoner immediately," he tells the guard. "Please unlock his cell."

"I cannot," the guard answers. "He's a dangerous sorcerer."

Gaius makes an angry noise. "I must examine him again. I was here earlier with the King. He'll allow it."

The guard shrugs, and steps to the door to the cell where the prisoner is held, and unlocks it. Gaius dashes in, and hears the door lock behind him. He cannot worry about that now, he must speak to the man in the cell. The prisoner is curled on his side on the floor of the cell, his body straining with effort, his eyes squinted tightly closed. Gaius can see his blood streaked arm where the pocketknife has already scratched. As he watches, the hand holding the knife moves it again scratching into his skin, and another two words form on the parchment, "_need. . wand."_

He closes his eyes and opens his mind to find his own magic. He is skilled, but not a powerful sorcerer, and he expends all of his energy to enhance what magic he possesses. He opens golden eyes to see the air shimmering around the prisoner's body. He reaches out and touches the prisoner's shoulder. Staring hard at the other man's face, he can see Merlin's face appear under the glamor. He gasps, releases his control and withdraws his hand. The face of the prisoner returns to that of an older man with a beaky nose and long stringy hair.

"Merlin, what happened?" he asks aloud. The prisoner's body jerks, and he opens his eyes.

"Gaius," the sorcerer breathes in relief.

"Merlin, what does this mean? Is Malus impersonating you magically?" Gaius asks, holding out the parchment.

"Yes." Merlin finds it difficult to speak. "He's going to let Arthur command the execution of the sorcerer and then reveal that it's me, when it's too late. Then will Malus kill him," he says with an effort. "It will destroy Camelot."

Gaius swallows hard. "How can we stop him?"

Merlin tries to lift his shackled wrists and shake them. "I can't break his spell, he's enchanted the shackles and collar to restrain my magic."

"Merlin, I'm sorry, but I don't have the power to break it either."

"That's okay, Gaius. I know. But Niniane's wand does. She can help."

"She's not here, Merlin." Gaius points out. "King Claudius left her behind. I will see if I can get Arthur to delay the execution."

"You can send her a message with one of her pigeons."

xXx

Niniane comes herself the next day to bring Merlin the wand.

Gaius is seated at his desk in front of a window in his chambers, taking advantage of the afternoon sunlight streaming in over his shoulder to study the book propped up in front of him. He hasn't given up on trying to find his own solution to the enchantment that has Merlin trapped in Malus's form without his magic. He looks up startled when he hears a small sound in front of the desk and feels a faint rush of air. A woman in a hooded cloak is standing before him. He hadn't heard a knock or even the sound of the door to his chambers opening.

She pushes back the hood of her cloak, and he sees a tall regal woman well into her forties, with smooth brown hair shot through with reddish and gold highlights styled in a complicated coil on the back of her head. She stands, with her left arm crossed in front of her chest, the pigeon Gaius had sent out yesterday perched on her arm.

Gaius exhales the breath he had taken when he first glanced up to see someone standing in his chambers. "Bluebeard!" he says, and the pigeon flutters over to him, circles his head and lands on his perch near the window.

"Bluebeard?" the woman asks, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

Gaius smiles. "Merlin named him that. Because of the blue color of his breast feathers."

"Of course he did." She chuckles and looks at him with soft brown eyes, flecked with gold. "I am Niniane," she says softly.

"How . . ?"

"It's not important. Where is Merlin?"

Gaius hands her the parchment with Merlin's message. "Here, read this."

She takes it and reads it, frowning. "He's written this in his own blood," she whispers aghast, looking up at Gaius from the parchment in her hand.

Gaius nods in sad confirmation.

Just then, Malus comes down the steps from Merlin's room, looking exactly like the Merlin Niniane remembers, dressed in Merlin's purple tunic and tan jacket. He breezes through the room, brushing past Niniane. He doesn't recognize her, and she realizes immediately that he clearly isn't Merlin. She glances over at Gaius with her eyes wide.

"Where are you off to, Merlin?" Gaius asks as Malus opens the door.

"The armory," he snaps, annoyed, "to prepare Arthur for the knights' competition." The door slams behind him as he leaves.

Niniane and Gaius hurry to the cells where Merlin is kept. As they walk, he tells her Arthur has condemned Merlin to hang the next day at noon for the crimes of murder and sorcery committed by Malus.

"Once Merlin is in the noose, and Arthur gives the signal, Malus intends to reveal the prisoner to be Merlin. When it's too late to stay the execution. Then Merlin says that Malus will revert to himself to kill Arthur. I assume then he'll vanish."

"And Camelot will fall in the ensuing chaos," she concludes. Gaius nods.

She casts a sleeping spell on the guards and reaches out with her hand to open the cell door. She looks at Gaius. "Who is this?" she asks, stepping into the dimly lit cell and seeing the face of an older man with a beaked nose and lank dark hair hanging to his shoulder, dressed in too-large black robes edged in green.

"This is Malus's visage imposed on Merlin. As you saw, he's taken Merlin's form to deceive Arthur and the court." Gaius gestures at the man on the floor sadly. "Merlin's in there; but Malus keeps him drugged. He's cast a spell on the collar to restrain Merlin's magic. But it's weakening, I think."

Niniane kneels at Merlin's side, touching the collar tentatively with her hand. She jerks back at the burning sting of its magic. "It's powerful," she says.

Merlin shifts at her touch and his eyelids flutter. "He just was drugged again this afternoon, I can tell," Gaius says.

Niniane looks up at Gaius. "Go find Malus and distract him. I can free Merlin, but if Malus is distracted, he will lose some of his control over the spells. That will make it easier."

Gaius leaves the cell and slowly climbs the steps up to the citadel, bemoaning his aging knees. He heads directly up to the armory, where he knows Malus has gone to dress Arthur in his mail and armor for the knights' competition. The real Merlin is locked in the cells, trapped within the face and body of the evil sorcerer who enchanted him and drugged him. Gaius steels himself to face the man he now knows only looks like Merlin, the young man he's come to love like a son. "_It won't be Merlin_," he repeats silently to himself. "_It won't be Merlin_."


	11. Chapter 11

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 11

While Niniane talks to Merlin in his cell, Malus is in the crowded armory with Arthur, sharpening Arthur's sword, paying little attention to Arthur and Leon discussing the strategy for the upcoming competition. King Claudius and Arthur have set up a mock battle as a friendly competition. Since Arthur's visit to the Western Isles years before, Camelot knights had been sent there to provide training and direction. This training had been a key point in the successful negotiations with the new island monarch at the time. Claudius was undeniably proud of how far they'd come since then. No longer would any Western Isle knight need to rely on a magic shield to cheat in a tournament in order to secure a win. They could hold their own with the skill and strength they'd developed thanks to Camelot's training. The competition is set to take place that afternoon on the main practice field.

The formal treaty signature ceremony will be held tonight before the final celebratory feast. All parties are pleased with the outcome of the trade agreement and pledges of mutual alliance that have been negotiated. King Claudius and his retinue will depart in the morning. And the sorcerer's execution is scheduled afterwards, for noon.

Malus's strength is being exhausted by the effort to keep the enchantments going. He never expected to have to hold the spells this long. He needs to concoct more potion to keep the boy quiet and docile, the last couple of doses weren't as strong as the ones he brought with him. "_One more day_," he assures himself his hand slackening in its movements on the blade.

"You all right, Merlin?" Arthur's voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're looking even more peaky than usual."

Malus shrugs. What does he care how the servant appears to his master? It won't be for much longer. Arthur turns back to his conversation with Leon.

Striding into the room to where Malus is seated, Gaius shouts, "there you are, you lazy boy!" Malus looks up, still holding the sword.

"_This is not Merlin_," Gaius repeats to himself. "_This is not Merlin_." The old man takes a deep breath.

Leon and Arthur look over at him in surprise. "What is it, Gaius?" Arthur asks.

"Merlin, you were supposed to leave at dawn today to gather the herbs I needed. Why are you still here?" Gaius strides closer to Malus and slaps him hard on the side of his head. Malus snaps his head around.

Gaius continues to shout at Malus, allowing his anger for what the evil sorcerer has done to Merlin give him strength, all the while thinking, "t_his is not Merlin." _ Gaius hits him again. He puts his foot against the edge of the bench where Malus is seated and gives it a good hard shove with a force he didn't know he had, knocking it over, and tumbling the other man to the floor. He'll feel it in his knee later, but it's worked for now.

Arthur is stunned, "Gaius!"

xXx

Niniane is crouched down on the floor next to where Merlin is curled in on himself. "Merlin," she whispers, stroking his forehead. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at her in his drugged stupor.

She helps him sit up on the floor of the cell, supporting his back against the wall. Tears of relief spring to his eyes. "Niniane, you came," he murmurs.

"Of course, my Little Bird." She touches him gently on his face to wipe his tears. "You needed me."

His head lolls forward as he loses his grip on consciousness. She shakes him. "Hold on. Stay with me."

"So tired," he mumbles, "Can't." She shakes him again and he opens his eyes.

"Merlin, I'm sorry. You must. This will hurt. There's no other way. When the collar opens, pull the ends apart. I will hold it open as long as I can, but you must push through as you pull it."

She holds her wand in both hands, and slips it between Merlin's collar and his throat. She thins her lips in concentration and closes her eyes, her lips moving as she repeats an incantation over and over. After a few moments, the collar starts to glow red gold where the wand touches it. Merlin cries out from the burning pain. The glow intensifies and she pulls her wand forward to create a break in Merlin's collar. When the collar breaks open, Merlin is already screaming.

"Now," she shouts. "Grab it now!" She grunts from the effort of creating the break in the collar, then collapses as Merlin obeys. She sits, her head hanging down, panting shallowly, her hands limp in her lap holding her wand loosely.

At her command to grab it, he takes hold of the collar with both hands and pulls it apart with all his strength, ripping it off his neck with a hoarse cry. He crashes forward onto the floor on all fours, taking in huge gulps of air, sobbing, trying to catch his breath. It takes a few minutes for him to recover enough to sit up again, leaning his head back against the wall. His sobs have calmed to hitches, and he raises his arms to his neck, rattling the chains binding his arms.

When Niniane looks at him, she gasps aloud in shock. "It's broken," she exhales with relief, smiling broadly as she gazes on the true face of her Little Bird.

Niniane sits next to him and cradles him, crying for his pain. She touches her wand to the chain attaching Merlin's wrist shackles together and cants swiftly, her words quiet and clear. They fall away, releasing Merlin's wrists. She seizes the chain and throws the collar and shackles into the corner of the cell.

He takes a deep breath and shudders as he feels his magic return to him in a flood, his skin tingling with sparking energy. The pain is gone, and all he can feel is overwhelming joy at the release of his magic from its bonds as it pulses within him. He sits up and spreads his fingers wide in front of his face in wonderment. He had felt so lost and empty. Now his magic fills him complete. His eyes glow golden as his body adjusts to the power that has been restored to him. He looks at Niniane in gratitude.

She smiles back at him. "We can't stay here. He'll come for you as soon as he senses he's lost control of your magic."

Merlin nods, still unable to speak. She helps him to his feet, and supports him as they make their way out of the cells, past the still sleeping guards, to find a safe place to hide.

xXx

After Gaius's kick sent him tumbling to the floor of the armory, Malus senses immediately that something has gone wrong. He shudders as a spasm of pain encompasses his body. "No, no, no!" he shouts as he writhes uncontrollably where he had fallen, his fingers scrabbling at his neck. His eyes roll up as they glow and pulse with dark gold, his lids closing as he blacks out.

As Gaius, Arthur and the others in the armory watch in horror, his facial features contort and his body bucks uncontrollably as the glamor fails. Within moments, Merlin's visage disappears and his face and body are transformed into the sorcerer's. His eyes snap open to meet the King's sword at his neck. With a sneer, he reaches out his hand, moves the blade aside contemptuously, snaps his fingers, and vanishes.

Arthur stands shock still, holding the now useless blade. He looks at Gaius and Leon. "What just happened?"

Before Gaius can utter a word in reply, or the others move, the sound of the warning bell rings through the castle. Arthur and Leon run from the room, swords drawn.

Gaius follows them to the door, standing at the opening, thinking. He hopes that the sounding of the warning bell means that Merlin and Niniane have escaped safely from the cells. He reasons that Merlin would most likely go to their chambers and decides to head there. He follows the two men who have already descended the stairs into the courtyard.

Arthur has stopped to speak to the guards and Gaius sees him gesticulating broadly with his left hand, hears him shouting to Leon and the other knights who had been in the armory ". . . search the castle for the escaped prisoner. And someone silence that damned bell."


	12. Chapter 12

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 12

Merlin and Niniane are hiding in Merlin's chamber. He is very weak, and bleeding from his self-inflicted cuts. She casts a quick healing spell, but knows that he will need real medical attention for his wounds. She goes down into the hallway and to see if she can find a passing servant to locate Gaius and have him come to her here. At the sudden pealing of the warning bell, she ducks back into the room, alarmed, walking quickly to Merlin's room.

Merlin lies on his bed, curled around himself. "Thank you." She smiles as she crosses the room to sit beside him on the bed, smoothing his hair from his forehead.

"They're sounding the bell. The guards must have noticed the sorcerer escaped."

"Well, I did leave." He shrugs. "How did you get here so fast? Gaius sent the letter just a day ago."

"There are many ways to travel that you have not yet learned, Merlin," she says.

xXx

Malus lands with a grunt hard on the stone floor of a vacant corridor, out of breath, to the sound of the pealing warning bell. The spells to keep Merlin's magic under his control and maintain the glamors to hide their identities have severely weakened him. His last fingersnap lacked the power to take him far. He will need to find somewhere safe to hole up and recover his strength before he could hope to defeat Emrys. His plan to force the King to execute the rival warlock had failed, and he curses the bothersome old man Gaius who distracted him enough to lose control. Something else has broken the enchantment, and he knows that Emrys is now free of his bonds. He has to find somewhere to rest before he attempts another flight with Emrys.

But he has strength enough to confront the foolish King. That he will do first.

xXx

Arthur had made his way with Leon to the privy council chambers and is angrily pacing the width of the room behind the head of the large table, under the checkered windows. Lord Agravaine and Sir Lionel are leaning over the table consulting a map with the layout of the castle and surrounding area.

Leon tells them, "he just snapped his fingers and disappeared. He could be anywhere."

"I knew something was off with Merlin," Arthur grits out, stopping next to the chair. "Who was that man?"

"Apparently a powerful sorcerer, Sire," Lionel answers without looking up, pointing to a spot on the map. "Here, look," he says to Agravaine, "we need to search the siege tunnels under the Citadel."

Agravaine smirks to himself, "_perfect_." He volunteers eagerly, "I'll do that."

Arthur continues speaking aloud his own line of thought. "If he was a sorcerer disguised as Merlin, then who was in the cells? His accomplice? And where is Merlin?"

"When we find him, we will interrogate him to find out," Agravaine looks up.

"Either of them," Lionel says, his finger still marking the spot on the diagram. "Don't forget, there are two men."

"The man in the cells. He was practically insensible. How did he escape?"

The guards open the doors to the council room to admit King Claudius and his first knight. The King strides down the length of the room, his left hand holding the pommel of his sword steady in his sword belt. The knight waits at the door.

"How can we assist you?" Claudius asks Arthur, after inclining his head in greeting.

xXx

Niniane waits in the main part of Gaius's chambers while Merlin washes quickly and changes into his own clothes with relief. Malus had forced him to wear the sorcerer's robes as part of his disguise. He finds a spare pair of faded black breeches in the cupboard, and his worn blue tunic hanging on the line. He wraps a red neckerchief around his neck. He grabs his old fawn vest and jacket and takes it down the steps with him.

After Gaius treats and bandages his arm, Merlin gratefully eats some cold leftover stew. "It's good," he mumbles around an overlarge mouthful. Niniane sits across the table from him, holding one of the pigeons on her finger, stroking its back as it coos to her softly.

"When did you last eat, my boy?"

"Doesn't matter," Merlin shrugs, swallowing some stew in a convulsive gulp. "More importantly, how am I going to defeat Malus?"

"You're not alone, Merlin," Niniane says. "Our combined power channeled through our wands will be stronger than his magic."

"Not to mention, he's no doubt feeling the strain of maintaining those spells all that time," Gaius points out.

"Yes, but he'll have enough power to kill Arthur. He'll try that first. I must stop him." Merlin sets the empty bowl aside after sopping up the remains of the stew with a piece of bread. "Arthur's in danger."

"Arthur's searching the castle with the knights. I overheard him command Sir Leon."

"We'll have to lure Malus away. Then destroy him," Niniane says decisively. "But how?"

"I know who else we can ask for help. Come with me." Merlin jumps up and wobbles on his feet. Niniane grabs his arm to steady him. They run from the room.

Merlin leads Niniane out of the citadel to the field outside the town. He calls the dragon, his voice resonating off the clouds hanging low in the sky.

"You're a Dragonlord," she says awestruck. "I thought all the dragons were gone."

"Not all," Merlin grins at her.

They look up at the sky at the sound of immense leathery wings beating the air above them. Kilgarrah sets down in front of Merlin in the meadow with a rush of air. "Merlin, what is it?"

"You came. Thank you."

"Of course. How could I not?" Kilgarrah bows his head, then looks at Merlin's companion. "Who is this with you?"

Merlin says, "This is Niniane, from the Western Isles. She's a friend."

"And what do you want of me, young warlock?"

"Malus is here in Camelot; He wants to destroy Emrys. But first he's going to kill Arthur and let Camelot fall."

"As I said, young warlock, what is it you want of me?"

"We need your help," Merlin says, "to defeat him. Will you help us?"

xXx

Malus paces the floor in front of the fireplace in Arthur's chambers while all in the castle search for the sorcerer. The room had been checked and was guarded to prevent any intrusion. After he landed in the room, he had leaned against the doors and reached out with his magic to sense the guards standing there. Their quiet exchanges of words told him that the King was expected back shortly. He'd hidden under the bed when the servants came to light the candles and set the fire in the grate.

He's gathered his strength and made his plans. He knows that Merlin has made his escape from the cells, transformed back into his own visage. There will be no execution on the morrow after King Claudius makes his departure. He will need to find another way to destroy his young rival. But first he must deal with the King. He'd still like to force Arthur into killing the boy, or he could simply take the King's life instead if he cannot. When Emrys sees that his destiny is finished with the end of Arthur's life, he will be weakened and beaten. Then Malus will be able to show his full powers to destroy him utterly. Either way, Emrys is doomed.

The Camelot guards and knights from both kingdoms have been searching the castle all afternoon and evening after he transformed back to himself in the armory. The two Kings have briefly abandoned the hunt to have a quiet meeting to sign the final version of the treaty. There will be no formal ceremony or celebratory feast tonight. Instead, the kitchens have set out platters of food for all the searches to stop and eat quickly as needed. The desperate search through the castle continues.

Arthur strides into his chambers, pulling off his crown and dropping it onto the table. He unbuckles his cape, preparing to shrug out of it.

"Well, well. The King of Camelot himself," Malus sneers from the other side of the room in the shadows.

Arthur whips around, drawing his sword in one smooth motion. Malus slowly emerges into the candlelight, and flicking out with his fingers, disarms Arthur easily, sending the sword skittering across the room. Holding up his hand out in front of him, Malus slams Arthur against a wall, restraining him fast with an iron grip around his neck.

"Who are you?" Arthur croaks out, through the tight feeling in his throat.

"The face of your destruction."

Arthur shakes his head violently from side to side, trying to escape the invisible hold. He kicks out, unable to reach the sorcerer facing him. "What do you want?"

"I want you to kill Emrys." Malus jerks him again.

"I don't know anyone called Emrys. Besides, why should I kill him?"

"Because I want to watch you do it."

"You're deranged. Let me go."

Malus laughs, and flicks his fingers, his eyes gleaming dark gold, summoning Arthur's sword to his hand. He releases his hold on Arthur, and Arthur slumps to the floor coughing, clutching his throat. The sword in Malus's hand follows his movements.

The sound of a sudden downpour outside startles them both and they glance involuntarily to the window as it flies open to a simultaneous crack of lightning and a thunder boom. A full raging storm has appeared from nowhere. A sudden sharp gust of wind through the open window extinguishes all the candles nearby. The two men in the room face each other in darkness, with only the fire in the grate to provide light.

_"MALUS! FIND ME!"_ Merlin's voice reverberates in the sorcerer's head.

"Did you hear that?" the sorcerer barks, looking around.

"What?"

"That voice."

"No," Arthur says. "Only the storm." Another crack of lightning illuminates the room, followed immediately by the echo of a resonant boom of thunder over the sound of the pouring rain.

"_FIND ME AND FACE ME_."

Malus looks around again, seeking the source of the voice he hears in his mind. With Malus distracted, Arthur lurches to his feet, holding his hand to his throat, and dashes to the door. "Guards!" he rasps. "Guards!"

"_FACE ME," _Merlin calls to Malus again, taunting.

Malus snaps his fingers and disappears, taking Arthur's sword with him.

Arthur wrenches open the door to find the guards outside in the corridor. He takes a sword from one of them, and strides down the corridor to go in search of the sorcerer. "Follow me," he orders them over his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 13

Merlin is waiting for Malus on the roof at the top of the western tower of the Citadel. He leans on the parapet on the far side, overlooking the field and woods outside the castle walls, sees the ruined towers of the ancient temple of Aeru in the distance. The rain plasters his hair to his head, water running down his face into his neckerchief. He squints miserably up at the sky. "_Why did I never learn how to stop the blasted rain_? _At least where I'm standing?_" he thinks to himself wryly.

Merlin knows he must win this final confrontation with Malus. It's now or never. If he cannot vanquish this sorcerer, he will fail at his destiny. Malus will kill Arthur and Camelot will fall. Albion will never rise. He cannot let his happen. He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. He must do this.

Merlin holds the wand to the column of his throat, summoning his magic. He roars in his mind, reaching out to Malus, "_FACE ME!_"

A streak of lightning blazes above his head, the sound of its crack like the shriek of the stones of the castle tearing themselves apart. The thunder booms simultaneously, filling the air with its reverberation. He's confident that Malus will trace his magic and find the focus of the storm. Malus will come. Merlin is ready.

Niniane waits nearby, sheltered from the worst of the wind and rain under the overhang near the door leading to the stairs. She holds her wand at the ready, silently watching Merlin across the width of the battlement. She knows that Merlin's power is great, but she fears that he has been weakened by his ordeal while under the spells cast by Malus; she knows he'll need her help to defeat the other sorcerer.

With a clap of noise, Malus appears on the roof, next to a chimney flue, staggering a bit, still grasping Arthur's sword. He swings it around in a wide arc as his eyes sweep the rooftop. "Where are you, Emrys?" he shouts into the storm.

Merlin calmly replaces the wand in his pocket. He says nothing as he slowly moves along the parapet in the shadows to stand behind Malus. "Show yourself! I know you're here," Malus sneers. "Are you afraid to face me, now that I've found you?"

Merlin steps out from the shadows behind Malus. "I've been waiting for you." His voice is quiet.

Malus whirls around, swinging the sword wildly in the air. They face each other, bodies tense. The rain beats down, obscuring the crenellations on the battlement. With a snarl, Malus lunges forward, Arthur's sword in his outstretched hand aimed at Merlin's throat. "How fitting if I kill you with your King's sword."

Merlin sidesteps easily his eyes glowing, kicking out with his foot as he does so, tripping Malus who stumbles a few steps forward to Merlin's left. As he passes, Merlin grabs his jacket – the threadbare fawn jacket Merlin had been wearing when he left Camelot with Gwen – and swings the other man around to land in a heap on the wood deck.

Malus flings up a hand, pinching his fingers together and Merlin doubles over, gasping. Taking advantage of Merlin's moment of weakness and distraction, Malus swings the sword in a wild arc, catching Merlin on the upper leg. The blade slices through Merlin's breeches, the wound releasing a course of blood that quickly saturates the worn fabric, mingling with the rainwater. Merlin hisses with the sharp pain and reaches down with his hand. Seeing the gesture, Malus smirks and prepares to follow up with another blow. But Merlin's hand continues down his leg to his boot to retrieve his pocketknife. With a smooth motion he pulls it out and flings it at Malus, where it embeds in his left shoulder when Malus shifts a bit to the side. Malus drops the sword to reach up and grab the knife by its hilt and pull it free. Merlin's quick golden glance at the sword sends it flying out to clatter against the far wall of the parapet. Lightning flashes again, followed immediately by a rolling crash of thunder.

Malus scrambles to his feet, Merlin's knife in his hand. The two sorcerers circle each other warily. Merlin tries to shake the rain from his face, but it falls relentlessly. Malus feints a strike with the knife in his right hand at the same moment he lifts his left casting his magic to fling Merlin back against the wall. Merlin's response in mid flight is involuntary as his hand lifts and his eyes burn bright, rocking Malus back halfway across the roof to fall on his back next to the chimney flue. Merlin lands against the wall with a hard grunt, but with his eyes still golden, immediately clenches and opens his fist to splay his fingers, twisting his wrist. The stones in the shaft loosen and fall in a sudden tumble striking Malus hard, burying his head and torso.

Merlin rises warily, taking the wand from his jacket pocket, and slowly advances on where Malus fell, eyeing the pile of stones next to where the chimney had been. As Merlin watches the stones shift, Malus's hand, still clenched around Merlin's knife, pushing them aside. Malus emerges from the pile and shakes his head as if to clear it, his own burning eyes moving from side to side, casting out another spell. This time Merlin is prepared and raises the wand to deflect the attack, continuing to move forward. "It's time, Niniane," he says.

Malus looks confused and tries to cast again. Merlin's shield holds. Niniane steps forward, out from the shelter of the overhang to circle around Malus across from Merlin. "I'm ready, Merlin."

Malus's head whips around, trying to keep both in sight. She raises her wand, pointing it at Malus, her eyes reflecting Merlin's pure glowing gold. Malus cannot move. His screamed curses echo off the surrounding walls as mere shouted words howled futilely into the wind and rain.

Merlin and Niniane hold Malus paralyzed with their wands, straining with the effort as Merlin calls the dragon. "_Kilgarrah. NOW!_"

The warlock and witch raise their wands simultaneously, their combined magic lifting Malus up to the top edge of the parapet. Kilgarrah wheels by and roars his fire at Malus, partially incinerating him and flinging him off the tower to fall to the ground far below, dead.


	14. Chapter 14

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Chapter 14

Arthur shades his eyes from glare of the early morning sun as he squints up to look at the top of the western tower. It's shortly after dawn following a long night scouring the castle without success for any sign of either missing man. The ferocity of the storm kept all inside until the rain finally tapered off and the sun rose into a cloudless sky. The guards had reported finding a body at the base of the tower, badly burned and sprawled as if it had fallen from a great height. Arthur stands on the grass and looks down at him now. The man's face is so badly burned that Arthur cannot tell who the man is, but he's very thin and is wearing Merlin's customary clothes.

Arthur looks at the small dagger that the guard had handed him, telling him that the dead man had been clutching it in his fist. He recognizes it. It's Merlin's pocketknife. He turns it this way and that in his hands, in contemplation of the damaged body on the ground at the foot of the tower. He glances away, and back, and then up again to the crenellations high above him at the sound of Leon's shout. Arthur had sent Leon up to the top of the tower to investigate.

"There is quite a lot of damage up here, Sire," Leon calls down. "It looks like a fire blasted the stones."

"A lightning strike?" Arthur shouts.

"Must have been." Leon's head disappears then bobs up again. He holds up Arthur's sword, which glints in the early morning sunlight. Arthur gestures to him to bring it down with him.

xXx

Merlin walks slowly down the corridor, favoring his injured leg, bearing a tray with Arthur's breakfast. After a short rest to recover from their fatal confrontation with Malus on the battlements, Niniane left before dawn. This time, Merlin kept the wand. Merlin said goodbye reluctantly, knowing that he owed her his life. He wanted the normality of his old life back, so he went right back to work after she left.

When he reaches the door to Arthur's chambers, he balances the tray in one hand on his hip as he reaches out with the other to give a hesitant knock. Hearing no reply, he takes a deep breath and opens the door to the darkened room. Taking the tray again in both hands he quietly enters the room and deposits the tray on the table. He crosses into the bedchamber area to the large windows behind the desk and grabs the drapes, flinging them open. "Rise and . . " he starts to sing out, turning around before he realizes that he is alone in the room. Arthur's bed is untouched.

He's circling back around the desk passing in front of the wardrobe when the doors to the room crash open and Arthur steps inside, immediately throwing Merlin's knife with his customary accuracy when he sees him standing there. It catches Merlin's jacket under his arm, pinning him to the cabinet. Merlin looks down at it and recognizes his own pocketknife; and looks up again at Arthur, his eyes wide.

Arthur continues his stride into the room, drawing his sword on Merlin as he advances. "Who are you?" he demands angrily.

Merlin is frozen, his face a mask of fear. "Arthur, it's me," he says, his mouth suddenly dry. "It's Merlin."

"How do I know?" Arthur stalks forward deliberately, sword held steady in his hand aimed at Merlin's chest. 'Where were you?"

"When?"

Arthur scowls with impatience, gesturing the sword back and forth as he closes in on the younger man.

"I was trapped in the cells," Merlin hastens to explain, his eyes fixed on the point of Arthur's sword nearing his chest.

"How did you escape?"

"I don't know," Merlin starts to babble. "I woke up on the floor of the cell in someone else's clothing. I felt all woozy, like I was drugged. When I looked up, the cell door was open and the guards were asleep on the floor outside. So I ran."

"You ran?"

"Well, okay, staggered. Slowly."

"You were the man in the cells," Arthur confirms.

"Yes." Merlin nods energetically. "I don't know how I got there."

"Gaius said the prisoner was under an enchantment, and drugged," Arthur says contemplatively. Abruptly he barks out, "what happened to your shackles then?" Arthur again eyes the other man suspiciously.

"I, . . . erm, . . . they fell off?" Merlin's floundering on how to explain his escape. He obviously cannot tell Arthur about Ninane's rescue and his painful release from the spell. He shrugs his shoulders, hands flapping out sideways. "It was like magic."

Arthur looks at him incredulously, frowning. Then he lowers his sword, barking out a sharp laugh with a broad smile. "It's really you."

Merlin exhales with relief and looks at him quizzically.

"Seriously, Merlin. Is that the best you can do? 'It's like magic'?"

Arthur sets his sword down on his desk, walking over to Merlin to pull the pocketknife free. He tosses it over to the table where it lands with a clatter. He turns back to Merlin who still stands unmoving in front of the wardrobe and signals to his servant to help him off with his armor. Merlin moves to comply with a grin, his hands shaking. "Only the real Merlin could come up with such an idiotic, ridiculous story."

Merlin unbuckles and removes Arthur's armor, laying the pieces on the nearby desk. He pulls the chain mail over the King's head. Arthur unties his quilted gambeson, shrugging it off and tossing it onto the bed, as Merlin walks over to set the chain mail on the chest near the door. Arthur crosses the room to sit at the table where his breakfast tray is laid out. Merlin moves back and forth from the desk, taking the pieces of armor to put on the chest. They move around the room in familiar silence. Arthur looks up, a piece of bread halfway to his mouth. "Merlin, why are you limping?"

"These need polishing," Merlin says, holding up the breastplate and spaulders. "I'll just take them, and go."

"Merlin." Arthur's voice is firm. "Sit down." Arthur gestures at the chair on the other side of the table.

"Sire?" Merlin lays the pieces back on the chest near the door. He reluctantly walks over to the table, and sits across from Arthur, on the edge of his chair.

"Are you going to tell me where you went?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I cannot." Merlin looks down at his hands, which are twisted together in his lap.

"You said there was no danger, no threat." Arthur shouts suddenly, "and look what happened!" Arthur takes a calming breath. "I almost had you executed."

"Yeah. Well, I didn't anticipate that." Merlin shudders and gives a weak smile. "I'm awfully glad you didn't."

Arthur shakes his head in wonder. "The sorcerer's dead," Arthur says. "When his enchantment failed, you must have been released from the spell. He was trying to escape, and must have been struck by lightning from the way he was burned. He was found at the base of the western tower, clutching your pocketknife." Arthur points to the blade on the table. Merlin nods and picks it up, bending down to replace it in his boot.

"Thanks."

"He said he wanted me to kill someone called Emrys." Merlin jerks his head up. "Wasn't that who the Druids sent you to find when their children went missing? The one you never managed to locate?" Arthur shakes his head, sniggering.

Merlin frowns at him. "Yeah."

"So, where did you go after you, ah, staggered slowly away from the cells?" He gestures to his goblet, silently indicating to Merlin to pour some water.

"Back to Gaius's chambers," Merlin stands and fills Arthur's goblet. He sets the carafe on the table and waits near the table, fidgeting.

"Quite the violent storm last night. Did you hide out there, scared of all the thunder and lightning?" Arthur smirks, taking a drink, looking up at his servant.

"No, I wasn't scared."

Arthur shrugs, but doesn't question him further. He says instead, "there was rather a lot of damage to the western tower: the chimney was toppled and the stones of the parapet were badly charred. Must have been a couple of direct lightning strikes. Quite a storm."

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Merlin says.

Arthur chuckles as he rises from his chair. "Come," he says, grabbing Merlin at the back of his neck, steering him toward the door. "We need to prepare for King Claudius's departure. He asked about you, can you believe?"

END


	15. Chapter 15

The Rivals, Part II

The Doppelganger Enchantment

Epilogue

Gwen did return to Camelot. Merlin brought Arthur to Ealdor with Tristan and Isolde on their desperate flight when Morgana's forces took the Citadel at Camelot. Agravaine caught up with them, and they barely made their escape through the caves, taking Gwen with them. Amidst the fear and despair and loss in the battle to reclaim Camelot from Morgana and Helios, Arthur learned the importance of keeping close those he loved. He ultimately found forgiveness for what he came to see as Gwen's indiscretion with Lancelot. It was, after all, only a stolen kiss, nothing more. Their love was stronger than that.

The wedding was a jubilant celebration when Arthur crowned Guinevere his Queen. For once, Merlin didn't have to serve. He was there, as a guest of Gwen's; and she had even made sure he was dressed for the occasion. The red quilted jacket felt rich in comparison to his usual attire, and as he stood smiling next to Gaius in the sunlight streaming though the tall windows in the throne room, cheering for the new Queen, he had wondered if he would ever have the opportunity to wear it again. And he hadn't. Not once in the more than three years that had passed since that day. He was, once again and always, just a servant. Overlooked and overworked. Standing and waiting on the outside of the circle of the Round Table. But he was always near Arthur. And Arthur listened to him. Sometimes.

Arthur was forging alliances with neighboring Kingdoms, remaining true to the pledges he had made when he was crowned King. For years now, Camelot has been at peace, enjoying a time of prosperity, until word of Morgana's activities reached the capital. Once again and then again, Merlin had to thwart her plans in secret, using his magic to protect Arthur and the Kingdom he was trying to build.

When Arthur and the Knights, along with Merlin, returned with Gwen after her rescue from the Dark Tower, Merlin too had rejoiced at her safe return, tempered with sadness at Elyan's death.

But as events unfolded, Merlin began to suspect that something was amiss with Gwen. He knew it was Gwen who met Morgana in the woods. The torn scrap of embroidered raw silk found on a branch the day Gwaine was thrown from his horse came from her cloak. He knew that somehow she had made the attempt on Arthur's life. When she accused Merlin of poisoning Arthur and had him locked in a cell, he knew. After he escaped the cells and climbed the wall to reach Arthur's chambers and stood next to the bed in tears, fearful that his spell to heal Arthur hadn't worked, he knew. And he couldn't tell Arthur; not then.

The King adored his wife and trusted her implicitly. Following his miraculous recovery from death's door, Arthur had publicly thanked Gaius for his skill as a physician and had praised Gwen for her discovery of the vials of poison. The poison Morgana had obtained from the herbalist and had given to Gwen to use on Arthur. The whole court cheered the Queen, as Merlin stood behind Arthur, silent and angry. He knew the truth. He thought back to the lost opportunity that he had to tell Arthur about her treachery, but Arthur had been eager to inform the court of the Queen's discovery of the vials.

Now he feared it was too late. He was immobile on the forest floor at the base of the ravine, recovering his strength after the boy Daegel had given him a drink of the herbal tincture. He'd cast a healing spell on himself, but it was slow in overcoming the viscous black poison that Morgana had forced down his throat. As he gradually came to his senses, his fears for Arthur grew. There was a reason he was lured away from Camelot. Gwen was going to make another attempt on Arthur's life. He knew it. And he should have prevented it. Someway.

When the boy confirmed his suspicions, Merlin was frantic to return to Camelot. Despite Merlin's injury, they raced from The Valley of the Fallen Kings back to the Citadel, Merlin's desperation mounting as night turned into day. Eventually, they made it back.

As he struggled along the corridor, leaning heavily on his makeshift crutch, the unlocked door leading to the balcony elevated his desperation another notch. He stopped short at the door leading to the balcony overlooking the throne room, Daegel close on his heels.

"This should be locked," Merlin grit out as he wrenched the door open and started up the circular stairway, his throat closing in fear that he might be too late.

They'd made it in time to save Arthur, but the boy Daegel paid with his life, the assassin's blade embedded in his chest. Merlin leaned over the balcony to assure himself of Arthur's safety, then quickly slipped away, leaving behind the bodies of the boy and the assassin Merlin had killed, to tell a story of a brave unknown young man who gave his life to save his King from the treachery of the Sarum of Amata. So Arthur believed.

But Merlin knew the truth. And he would have to tell Arthur. Somehow.

* * *

><p>This adventure continues in "The Kraken's Calling" by Nantasyland.<p> 


End file.
